Three peas in a pod
by Nameless Shadow Rises
Summary: Sam, Dean and Tashina grew up together, spending most their time at Bobby's. Life happens causing the three to drift apart, reunite and gain a stronger relationship. I don't own Supernatural characters


Three Peas in a Pod

I met Sam and Dean Winchester when I was six years old, my dad was a hunter and every time he was out on a hunt I was sent to stay with Bobby Singer. When I was younger he scared me because normally he would be overly nice because I was a girl and he didn't have the foggiest idea what to do with a little girl. So I was raised to play with cars, climb things in his junk yard and play with the boys.

It was a hot summer morning when I met the brothers, I remember because I stood in front of the fan for hours trying not to melt. I heard car doors close and my curious little self-had to see what was going on. By this time though, I was taught to always carry a gun with me. My dad made a magazine of bullets, which ranged from salt rounds, holy water rounds, silver rounds, and the regular rounds. I had the gun ready to fire as I hid in the stairwell waiting for the intruders. The door slowly opened and the old man who ended up being John, walked in and saw the gun pointed at him. "Now, let's not do anything stupid. Put the gun down little girl." I just stared at him. Bobby walked in, "Daisy, put that thing down. You are going to hurt someone someday." Me being my smart ass self-replied, "isn't that was a gun is for is to hurt someone or something?" He rolled his eyes, as I put the gun back into my little play purse.

"Must be Mike's daughter?" I heard the old dude say. "Yep the one and only idjit. That girl is too cautious for anyone's own good. Daisy come in here and meet the boys!" I got down from the steps and walked into the living room, next to the old dude there were two boys one looked a little older and crankier then the other.

I bounced over to in front of the couch, "Hi! I'm Daisy, sorry I almost shot you. My daddy says you can never be too careful." I gave the old man a huge smile. "It is okay, I am John Winchester. These are my boys Dean and Sam." I walked over in front of Sam, and leaned in close eyeing him closely. As I did this he backed away, freaked out about how close I was to him. Then I went and did the same thing to Dean who didn't seem too concerned. I smiled, "I'm Daisy, I am six years old."

I pointed at Dean, "how old are you?" The adults got a kick out of this. I was interrogating both of the boys till I found out Sam was eight years old and Dean was 11 turning 12. I found out Sam was born May 2nd and Dean January 24th. I poked and prodded for a few more details then the adults say I grabbed both of their hands and dragged them up to where all my toys were. I personally don't think dragged is the right word, persuaded is what I prefer to use.

From that day, Dean, Sam, and I have been best friends. Close enough that normally we all somehow fit on my twin bed whenever we went to sleep. I was like the complete opposite of both boys, I was always short, my bright blonde hair contrasted with their brown, the boys were always lean and muscular, where as I was always a little chunkier. Sam and I were closer then Dean and I because of the age difference but he would always humor me and play tag, hide-and-seek, whatever game Sam and I decided to play. We even had then old play house back in the trees we'd go to. To play, tell secrets, or just to relax. Oh how I miss the good ole days.

When Dean turned 14 he started going with his dad to hunts, it was kind of sad not having him around he was one of our 3 musketeers. He was the big protective brother, Sam was the sweet, caring older brother, and I was the bossy little sister. We got along great I knew who to turn to when I needed something, got bullied at school Dean took care of it. Wanted to talk about how much I missed my dad Sam was my man. I did a little of everything, I would pick on them of course but when push came to shove they both knew that I would fall into what roll they needed. I could be the person who made the food, I could be the friend they could confide in, I was the person they could hug and just sit quietly with if they were crying or upset. We had everything we ever needed between the three of us, Bobby always joked that one day both of them were going to be in love with me. That was icky at the time, but Bobby swore up and down that would happen.

After Dean left, I would still run up to him, jump on him and hug him, but there was something different in our relationship. We never talked about anything important we just were friends instead of siblings or whatever else we had been. Sam and I were still really close, we talked about everything and still shared my twin bed knowing that being alone at night wasn't something we wanted to deal with.

Sam and I went to the same school I remember my freshman year when I was 14, Sam was 16 and a junior, we were really close he showed me around, told me who to avoid and who I could probably be friends with. Everything seemed good to me, he invited me to eat with him and his friends at lunch. That is when I met Audrey, the bitch of the school that had Sam wrapped around her finger because he was classified as a geek and she decided to date him. About two weeks into my freshman year, she came up to me and said that I better stay away from Sam or else. I laughed and said, "Isn't that cute a freshman is a threat to you, so sad." She slapped me and it turned into a full on cat fight. Sam grabbed me by the waist and pulled me off of her. She looked much worse than I did, then again I was a hunter's daughter I was a pro at self-defense.

That day is when I lost my best friend, Audrey told him that I attacked her for being close to him and he believed the bitch. From that day on we would walk past each other in the halls and never say a word. I went more emo, as he became more popular. I never talked to Dean or Sam when they came over to Bobby's I just stayed in my room until one day Dean walked in.

"Hey D, what's up?"

"Does it really matter?" I replied still picking at my bracelets.

"Yes, now tell me what is going on. You haven't been you for these past few months and I want to know why so spill."

I looked into his eyes, "Dean if you were really worried about it, you would have taken the hint seven months ago when things changed. Now what do you want?"

He looked hurt by this, "will you tell me what is wrong?"

I shook my head no, "I haven't needed you guys for this long, I don't need you now." I got up and walked out Dean on my heels. I got to our old play house and climbed onto the branch above it, they always swore I was part monkey. He followed me, up into the branch. "You realize I am getting to old to climb trees, but if I must you better tell me what is wrong." I looked at him and smirked but stayed quiet. "So what have I missed, you and Sam are like strangers now."

Eventually I told him everything about Sam and Audrey. He looked kind of mad by the end of it, he grabbed my wrists and took off my bracelets. He saw my arms lined with cuts and scars. He was seething I am pretty sure he was turning red, from anger.

"Why would you do this to yourself?"

"I was alone and sad, then one day I felt nothing. It was like I had no soul, this was to make me feel again." I looked away.

"Why, didn't you tell me about Sam and you?"

"When in the hell have you been around to talk to Dean? When has there been a chance to talk to Sam? Who says I even want to? He didn't trust me remember! She was threatened by me! She didn't want me to take away here homework puppy! She slapped me because I laughed she was threatened by me who was just a little sister! I was discarded like a piece of garbage by him! No one deserves that and I am not going to be treated like that! Truthfully, I hate him." The last sentence I whispered. Dean just looked at me then scooted over till our legs were touching. He pulled me into a hug and I cried into him shoulder I let everything go as I sat in a branch.

Sam's POV

I followed D and Dean into the woods to see what was going on, when I heard her yelling. I just stood there and listened, had Audrey really done it just for the homework I did? Did I drive her to cutting? Some many questions ran through my mind. The guilt quickly followed, I just watched my best friend cry into the shoulder of my older brother. That should be me I am the comforting one, "how can you comfort someone when this is your fault?" Stupid inner self. After a while the guilt had eaten away at me and I walked back to Bobby's.

Normal POV

After what seemed like hours I finally calmed down my head still hiding in Dean's shoulder. "Feeling better?" I nodded into his shoulder. We slowly got out of the branch, I started laughing. Dean turned to look at me with his famous raised eye brow. "What is funny?" I walked over to him, he looked down at me. "This, all of this." He gave me a questioning look. "I am 14 and stand at 5'2, you are 20 and stand at 6'1. You followed me into the woods because I was upset and you had nothing to do with it, no offense consoling has never been your strong point but you did it and I told you everything."

"Oh, well you become whatever the person you love needs." I raised my eye brow at him, "I meant as a sister, I am not a pedophile." I nodded kind of disappointed. I guess now that he had been the one to notice me again I started having a crush on him, but I turned around and headed back to Bobby's.

I walked in to Bobby's and finally got the confidence to go to Sam. I walked up to him, I could feel his, Dean's and Bobby's eyes on me. I looked up to him and everyone heard a "slap" Sam's head going to the other side. "Now listen here you gigantic buffoon, Audrey slapped me first because I was a threat. I was not going to stand by and get the shit beat out of me! No shut up I am not finished! You were my best friend since I was six years old, and you decide to trust a bimbo over me! How could you? Then you completely ignore me for the past seven months! You know what maybe for once you should be like Dean! Least he gives a fuck, I bet you didn't even really notice since you were so busy doing everyone else's homework! See these? These cuts and scars, they aren't there by accident! After you disappeared from my life I had no one! You left me alone, when you promised that you would never leave me! You are just one big, liar! I hate you Sam Winchester, why can't you just go to Stanford and be out of my life forever!" I stormed out of the room, all three guys still staring in shock where I was just standing.

Sam POV

…

Dean POV

…

Bobby POV

….

Normal POV

When I finally got up to my room I let out the breath I apparently was holding for a while. I officially felt amazing got a huge boulder off my chest. About five minutes later I heard footsteps up the stairs. "Shit, shit, shit." Was all I could think, instead of a knock Dean just walked in, "So I see you got some courage back?" He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so. I kind of lost it though, I shouldn't feel bad but damn him!" Dean chuckled, "buffoon, and a liar huh."

"Shut up it was just what came to mind, not like I rehearsed any of that." He patted my shoulder, "you did good Princess, but I came to say I got to head out. Going down to Texas." I looked down, I felt tears come to my eyes again. "Take me with you." I looked up. "You want to go on a hunt? No way you have to go to school." I scooted closer to him. "Please Dean, take me I can't stay here not with Sam." I crawled into his lap like when I was little, completely inappropriate now but I really wanted to leave. I looked up at him, "please, please, please." He sighed, "Get packed." I jumped up and got my duffle ready.

We walked down stairs, Sam was on the couch and Bobby in his chair. "Where do you think you're going?" Bobby asked. "Texas, I believe wasn't that right?" I looked to Dean and he just nodded. "You are huh, and what would your dad think if you were going to miss school?" "Wouldn't know haven't seen him in eight years, but if he ever calls you should ask him." I was turning around, "D, I need to talk to you." I heard Sam say just above a whisper. "Sorry buddy boy, I have said plenty. Plus I have things to do and monsters to kill, you enjoy your last year of school and hey who knows I might see you around." I walked out the door and that was the last time I had seen Sam.

Four years later

Dean and I were in Oklahoma I believe, chasing a vampire nest. Everything has been going pretty smooth, I didn't want to get him in trouble so we always said we were a brother and sister group because others tend to assume we were dating. Though we have had to play the couple card which was interesting to say the least. We hadn't heard from John in a while so we decided to head to Sam's to see if he'd help. We pulled up and I just stared, I hadn't seen him in four years. "Princess?" I heard Dean say. He has been calling me that for as long as I could remember. I was princess because I was girly when it came to blood and gore after the monsters were dead. In a fight you could never tell. "Yeah?" "Are you ready to do this?" I faked laughed, then said, "No." He chuckled, "want me to go get him?" "No, I'm going too." He nodded and we got out of the car, and headed to the address he gave us a while ago. Dean knocked, and put his arm around my waist trying to make me feel better. Sam answered the door, and his eyes widened. "Dean? D?" "Sup you giant buffoon?" I said then got crushed into a hug. "Hey gigantor she can't breathe." I heard Dean say. Sam quickly let go, "you are alive?" "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now are you going to let us in or make us freeze our asses off?" He side stepped and I walked in. Just in time to hear someone walk down the stairs.

I swear I was looking into a mirror, the girl was blonde with my eye color the only difference was is she was 3 inches taller than me. She stared right back at me both of us not saying a word, finally she spoke, "Sam, who is this?" Before Sam could answer I piped up, "I'm Daisy, what's his faces girlfriend." I pointed to Dean. Both of the brothers just stared at me. She seemed to relax and walked over to Sam as I went over to Dean who looked down at me, not to thrilled about my comment and from the look of it neither was Sam. "Hi, I'm Jess Sam's girlfriend." "Hi." Dean replied. I nudged him, "come on babe be nice." He rolled his eyes and leaned down to my ear whispering, "Milking this aren't you?" I just smile and nudge him again this time harder in his rib cage. He grunted and put his arm around my shoulders.

"What are you guys doing here?" I heard Sam ask. "Well dad went on a hunting trip and hasn't been around." Dean replied. It took a while but finally Sam agreed to come help us. We all piled in I moved to the middle because I refused to sit in the back. Once we got in Sam looked over to both of us, "you guys aren't really dating are you?" I laughed. "Oh Sam of course you'd ask that, no we aren't dating though sometimes it feels like it. I only said that because of the Audrey thing and well never mind I won't finish that thought." Dean pushed me chuckling while I was over by Sam I whispered, "Plus he is kind of old I swear he acts like your dad more and more." Sam nodded, I yawned and Dean turned up the radio. Dean had his arm over the seat so I curled up against his side and fell asleep, defiantly felt like we were dating.

I felt myself being picked up, I looked up to see Sam carrying me into our motel room. "I can walk you just had to wake me up." I said quietly. He looked down at me then put me down. I walked over to where Dean was as he opened up another motel room. These days they all look the same, two beds a bathroom and god awful wallpaper and tile. This one was no different.

I walked to the bed closest to the bathroom and threw my duffle down. I wasn't too tired anymore so I started doing research and stuck my laptop on the table that was close to the door trying to find John, those damn Winchesters know how to avoid people if they must. I popped my head phones in and started listening to different radio stations bobbing my head. The boys always found it funny because I would bob and sing to whatever was on.

Sam and I worked on our laptops for what seemed to be hours with no hint of their dad anywhere. Dean was out getting food because neither of us trusted him with our laptops, when he wasn't watching porn he was hitting the damn thing because it wasn't going fast enough. I felt Sam's eyes on me like he was trying to study who I was, I know I had changed a lot but I didn't think I was that different. I was still 5'2, kind of chunky, blonde, with hazel eyes. I was still bossy, and fit any roll, I didn't see what exactly he was looking for. "You know it is rumored you can stare a hole into some one's skull Sam." He looked like he snapped out of his trance and then looked back down to his laptop. "Care to explain why you were looking at me like a puzzle?"

"You've changed."

"So have you."

"But you are a lot different then what I remember."

"How so?"

"Your hair is longer, I haven't heard from you for four years then you show up with Dean on my door step. You haven't grown but I always envisioned going to your graduation then seeing you on some of the family visiting weekend. I expected to have to threaten boys, and you know everything I did when we were younger."

"Guess this is what happens when your best friend completely cuts you out of his life, and you are just tired of trying to be what everyone wants you to be."

"D, I am so sorry about the Audrey thing. I didn't notice anything until you slapped some sense into me, then when I confronted her she admitted to it all but it was too late."

"Hakuna matata, Sam."

"Did you ever have anything close to a normal life since you've been on the road with Dean?"

"What do you consider a normal life? Bouncing from motel to motel saving the lives of thousands who find you a nuisance because you can't really explain to them what is going on? Living on fast food and coffee? Never making friends because you leave the next day? No Sam I haven't had anywhere close to a normal and you know what I don't regret it for one minute because I save lives, I have Dean and I know when push comes to shove he will ALWAYS have my back."

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

"Yes I was in love twice."

"Care to be any less vague."

"Not really Sam, it doesn't matter neither worked out."

"Come on put some normalcy back in our relationship tell me."

"You want to know?"

"That is why I asked."

"Fine, the first time was begging of ninth grade with my best friend, my super hero, my role model, the one person I did everything I could think of to make him notice me as more than just some little sister. The second was when I was sixteen and the guy repeatedly had saved my ass, was always there through nightmares, or hunches whatever I needed him to be, then he was my super hero, and role model, the person I wanted to notice me. I wasn't his type he liked one night petite sluts that where just there for release and gone the next morning if not after their acts. In the end it was impossibly stupid to try and be in love because the two boys I had ever loved, without knowing it broke my heart. So what is the point of "falling in love?" If I want someone to cuddle with I go to a bar or crawl into Dean's bed. I want a date same thing."

"D" Sam looked sadder than I ever remember.

"Don't D me Sam, it doesn't matter no love no pain nothing to lose it is what makes Dean and I good at our job." He just nodded and got back to work.

Dean POV

She was in love with me at one time, she never said anything. I'll just pretend I never heard anything she is right it is better not to fall in love with this job. Too bad I did two years ago, with that damn woman and I had no way to stop it.

Sam POV

I saw Dean out the window and knew he heard it all. Who would have thought D, would fall in love with us. I could bet that at some point both of us fell in love with her too. I know before Audrey and Jess she was my world but we were much too young, now looking at her all grown up the feelings have rushed back.

Normal POV

I heard the door open and new Dean was behind me I just focused on the screen ignoring his presence. I was trying hard not to cry. I took my grilled ham and cheese and mountain dew and nodded a thanks and continued to pretend I was researching when in reality my mind was a thousand miles away.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw it was Dean, "you should try to get some sleep." I nodded and closed my laptop slowly getting up and walking to the bed. I stayed far on one side while Dean kind of took up the middle. We gave Sam his own bed since he had a girlfriend and all and truthfully I don't think Dean and I cared if we shared one. Considering we had, had sex a couple times as well as cuddled when it was cold or I had a nightmare.

The next day was pretty quiet until Bobby called and said that John was at his house waiting for us. We all got packed into the Impala and headed out to Bobby's. The trip was pretty quiet except the Metallica coming out of the stereo, I just played games on my cell phone trying to ignore the people around me. Dean and I traded off driving sometime in the middle of the night so both boys were asleep and I was just lost in my train of thought, but getting to Bobby's was a natural instinct so I didn't have to pay much attention.

I finally pulled into the driveway and once parked I hit the horn and both boys shot up eyes wide and scanning the area. Bobby and John headed out of the house and both boys complaining about my choice of waking them up. I ran up to John and hugged him, he hugged back and then out of the house came my dad who I hadn't seen in twelve years. I glared and reached for the gun in the back on my pants ready to shoot the mother fucker if he said one wrong word.

Dean and Sam where right by my side both with not happy faces as my dad walked out.

"Well isn't that a warm greeting from the younger generations."

I smirked, "rather we say go jump in a hole and die?"

"No a hug or a "you're alive" was more what came to mind."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but truthfully I stopped caring a while ago."

"That is no way to talk to your father young lady."

"Father, young lady. Dude you are way out of your league. You haven't been a father to me since I was six years old which if you do the math was twelve years ago. Young lady, bitch please I haven't ever been a lady."

"Daisy Dawn Jamison, you will not talk to me that way." I raised an eye brow at him.

"Care to watch me? Even better let's make a bet"

Bobby coughed as my dad and I were in a glaring match my back up the two Winchester boys his friends just looked like they were stuck in an awkward situation. We both looked over to him, "let's go into the house this couldn't get more awkward." We walked in I grabbed Sam's and Dean's hand and dragged them into the house. As we walked in my dad and I started arguing, it lasted a while then he said something that made everyone stop. "I bet you are sleeping with both of them. A whore just like your mother." I am pretty sure I lost it then, I remember standing over my father's bleeding face as Sam and Dean both had to hold me back as I was struggling to kill the bastard. "Shush, D calm down." I heard Sam say. Followed by, "he ain't worth it princess," from Dean.

Once I calmed down and the boys let me go while Bobby and John were helping my dad. I just stood there staring at the man that used to be my father not sure if I felt anything but disgust. "Hey are you okay?" I heard John ask as he walked back into the living room. I nodded, Sam had already bandaged up my fists. "He shouldn't have said that, your mother wasn't a whore he was just upset." John said trying to somehow fix what my dad had done. "All good, I pounded in his face I feel better." John shook his head and sighed then headed back to where my dad was sitting. I turned to Sam and Dean and hugged them I hand my left arm over Sam's shoulder and my right around Dean's and though it must have been uncomfortable for them the stayed bent over so they could hug me back. We stayed like that for a while, "thanks boys." I smiled. They smiled back, "see I told you they would be together forever." Bobby said to John.

"It is good to see my boys happy." John said as he smacked my dad on the back of the head.

"One day both boys are going to fall in love with her." Bobby chuckled remember himself saying that about twelve years before. I walked into the kitchen my arms linked with both boys, rolling my eyes as I saw the smirk on Bobby's face. I skipped over to him and whispered in his ear, "You were wrong they didn't fall in love with me. I fell in love with them." His eyes widened, John, the boys and my dad looked at him curiously as Bobby regain his composure.

I wasn't paying attention but when my dad started to walk up to me Sam and Dean still in front of my protectively. "Guys it's okay." They slowly sat back down on the couch.

"Whatever you have to say you can it. I don't want to hear I'm sorry's, or you want nothing to do with me or the rest of the B.S you possibly could come up with so let's just part ways here and the next time we see each other may it be on our death beds."

"That is why I am here."

"You're dying?"

"You could say that, I made a deal." I raised an eye brow at him, "care to explain?"

"Your mother made a deal for my life when I was killed, her contract came due about a year after you were born. You weren't supposed to make it you were three months premature and you were still born. I made a deal asking for your life, the demon gave me 18 years. My contract comes up very soon." I just looked at him, he gave his soul for my life.

"Why?"

"You were our only child and I knew that your mother and I didn't have another chance. I came here to tell you the truth and ask the Winchesters and of course Bobby to watch over you. I don't want my sacrifice to go in vain if you go and get yourself killed" By this time he had a hand on my cheek, "you look so much like your mother I would swear you are a younger version of her."

"Why did you wait till the last minute? I have hated you for twelve years."

"You were supposed to go to school graduate, go to college, get married, have a family, you know the normal life. I never expected you to go off with dip shit over there."

"Don't call Dean, Dip Shit."

"You care about those boys don't you?"

"Yes I love those boys they were always there for me when you never were. They were my protectors, my best friends, my shoulder to cry on and the ears that heard me complain about everything that was going on. Hell Dean even danced with me during the father daughter dance at my eight grade graduation because he was the only one that could pull off the step-father lie. Sam was the one that Googled what the hell was going on when my period came." I saw Sam flinch at that memory.

"I am glad you had people there for you."

"Yeah but you see, the boys and Bobby were amazing but they weren't my father. It was your responsibility not that of two boys only two and six years older than me."

"I know and I will always regret not seeing you growing up but I had to make sure you were as safe as possible but I seemed to fail at that to considering you went and became a hunter anyways."

"You will still take care of my little girl right?" My dad asked directing it to the rest.

"We will always try, but princess here is a little more stubborn then you'll believe." Dean chuckled, I elbowed him.

"What he is saying sir is we will always look out for her, protect her with our lives." Sam said trying to fix Dean's response.

"Of course we will you idjit, she is like a daughter of mine anyways." Bobby replied.

"Baby girl, would you ever go to college?" My dad asked looking back at me.

"Do you want me to go to college?" He nodded.

"I would have to finish high school though."

"I am sure you can do it, but I really wish you would go to school and avoid this life as much as possible."

"Ok, I will."

"You will?" I heard Dean, Sam and Bobby say at the same time.

"Yes, I wouldn't be around if it wasn't for him the least I could do is try the college thing. He wasn't ever around but he is my father." My father hugged me and started heading out the door. I let him go not another word.

The next morning I signed up to attend school at Eastern Oregon University, for the fall semester. It was only 12 hours away from Sam's school and about 24 hours away from Bobby. It was out of the way enough it would be a brand new start for me and somewhere deep inside of me I was excited to have chance for a normal life.

Present day

It had been about two years since I have seen or even really heard from my Winchester boys I was about 20 now making Sam 22 and Dean 26. School has been going really good, I have lots of friends and decided that I wanted to get a degree in nursing. I have about two years more to go to get my bachelors and I already have a job lined up for me when I graduate. I kind of wonder what they are up to and how they are doing but I don't dare text them.

I was finally done with my anatomy class and was heading back to my dorm when I walked by a 67' Impala and just smiled. Memories of games, arguments, and comfort that came from Dean's car was over whelming. I shook my head and headed back to my dorm room, where I found my roommate Falon doing her homework.

"Hey Fal, what homework are you working on?"

"Math, help me, now." She pleads.

"Okay what are you working on?"

"Logs, e's, and graphing them."

"Oh hmm let's see if I remember anything." We sat at her desk for a while, trying to figure them out but we weren't having much luck. About forty-five minutes there was a knock on the door. It was eleven at night and both of us couldn't figure out what the hell would be here at that time. I walked over to my bed and grabbed the spray bottle of holy water I kept hidden for safe keeping. Falon looked at me ushering me to answer the door. Slowly I opened it to come face to face with a very familiar chest. I slowly lifted my eyes up and saw Sam standing in front of me. I jumped on him my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. "Sammy!" I screamed. "Shh, let me in before I get kicked out. I moved aside, Falon looked at me, "care to explain?"

"Well this is one of my best friends in the world Sam Winchester. Sam this is my roommate and best friend here Falon." Sam shook her hand. Falon walked over to me and whispered, "one when did you become friends with the nicest eye candy in the world. Two how do you know him. Three have you slept with him? Four damn woman I want one. Five, if you get caught I had nothing to do with the boy being in our room" I blushed, "Fal, shut up Sam isn't a piece of meat. To answer questions, six, his dad my dad's friend, no but I have slept with his brother, no my Winchesters get your own, yeah, yeah, yeah whatever." She stuck her tongue out at me and headed back to her desk.

Sam and I hugged again and I lead him to my bed.

"Whatcha doing here Sammy?"

"I came to see you and talk to you about Dean."

"What about him is he okay?"

"Kind of, D he made a deal." My eyes widened.

"Where is he Sam?"

"Out on campus looking for you still probably."

"What was the deal?"

"He has one year, he brought me back to life."

"He did what!" Falon looked at us and by this time she was on my bed to listening.

"Shush! You'll get us in trouble." Sam said while glaring.

"You better tell me everything Samuel, I know when you are lying remember that." So Sam told me everything from, John's death, to his, to Dean giving his soul to the crossroad demon. I was stunned, trying to take everything in was giving me a small anxiety attack. I was knocked out of my trance when I heard a knocking on the door. Falon got up and opened it to find Dean standing there looking down at her. She looked back at me, "yes Fal that is Dean, the older brother." I said still looking at Sam. Falon let him in and just stared at the two guys next to me. "May I have a word, Dais?" it wasn't much of a question as she dragged me to her bed that was just across the room.

"That is the guy you slept with?" She looked over at Dean who was smirking.

"Yes, that is Dean."

"Oh my god woman!" She screeched than covered her mouth with a hand.

"Introduce me please, also they have to stay. I haven't seen men this hot since well ever."

"Fal, you realize they have amazing hearing and can read lips you might as well left me on my bed and said these things." I don't think she had ever been so red in her life. She hid her head in her pillows. I went back over to Dean, and slapped him like I had done to Sam about two years previously.

"What the hell were you thinking Dean, yes it was sweet of you to get Sam back but did you ever consider how he'd feel when he lost his brother?" Dean just looked down at me, "Oh Dean." I muttered as I wrapped my arms around his waist. I was crying by now, Dean just hugged me back as Sam was patting my back trying to calm me down. Dean was never good with tears so he never said anything but just let you cry on him. Even Falon was almost in tears, she knew all about my past and the myths that are true. I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to believe it.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" I ask after I calmed myself down.

"I haven't really heard from you in two years, then you show up at my school telling me that Dean has less than a year to live? Why? Why did you never tell me John died saving Dean's ass by making a deal? Did I suddenly just disappear from your minds?"

"No of course not D, but how exactly do you tell your best friend that your brother also one of her best friends is dying? How do you tell her that it is your fault, that if you hadn't been more carful they wouldn't be in this position?" Sam said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Sammy, don't cry." I cooed as I hugged him again, he buried his face in the side of my neck he was shaking so I knew he was crying. I just stood there until he regained his composure.

"I've missed you so much D." He said giving me a half smile.

"I've missed you to, both of you." I say looking of in Dean's direction.

I walked over to where Dean was leaning against the edge of my desk, "how are you holding up Hun?"

He smirked, "I am just fine, what is done is done."

I glared at him, "you are lying, and you are terrified. Why don't you ever learn you don't have to be so fucking tough in front of Sam and me?" He hn'ed at me and just hugged me, which I returned.

"I'm going with you guys." I said a few minutes later.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I said I am going with you guys, I am going to spend as much time with you as possible. I can always come back to school."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Sam asked.

"Positive." I grabbed my duffle bag and started to pack.

"Hey, I want to go." Falon piped in.

"No." Dean, Sam, and I say.

"Why not?" She whined.

"Because hunting is dangerous and would take you out of school and you need your life and your degree."

The boys spent the night in our dorm room someone once again kind of fitting on my twin size bed, but Dean was squished against the wall my head was buried in his chest and Sam was against my back almost falling off the bed. Once we woke up I got my bags together and started saying goodbye to Falon.

"You'll visit, text and call right?" She asked.

"Of course!" I smile as I hug her. Dean grabbed my duffle bag and Sam had my backpack. Falon walked up to the boys, "if she gets hurt I am going to have your heads on a platter. Take care of her." Both Winchesters nodded and then we headed out the door.

The year is going pretty fast, I was stuck between the rock which was that Dean was dying and if we did break the contract Sam would die. What do you do in a situation like that? So we just kept moving on day by day, taking jobs that came to us and completing them faster than normal.

I got a call inviting us to a yearly hunter's camp out. It normally happens at the end of April, personally I am sure it is just see who is still alive and who isn't. So I talked Bobby, Sam, and Dean into coming with me. Right now we are all piled into the Impala, heading up to the camp ground. It is an estimated three hour drive, I'm in the back cuddle up to Sam's side listening to my iPod, Bobby and Dean took the front seat having a conversation I am not sure what it is about.

I looked over to Sam who is reading a book on what I think is making deals with demons, he is adamant in saving Dean, who doesn't want to be saved. I know Dean is scared shitless though he would never show it.

When we got there were at least half a dozen vehicles in the larger clearing. I slowly go out staying really close to Dean because we all knew he was the bronze. Sam ended up close to me too because in our line of work we have learned not to trust people even if they happen to do the same job.

Bobby hurried over to talk to some of his friends while the three of us just stood there looking around taking in the people and the possible escape routes. A black haired guy about 6'0 started heading towards us. He was wearing Army camouflaged pants with a black pull over hoodie that said Army on it. I was taking in his appearance when he started talking.

"Hey, how are you doing today? My name is James." He directed to conversation towards me.

"Okay, you?" I was trying to be friendly, it was hard though he gave me a bad feeling and normally my gut feelings were right.

"Yeah, I came with my small group we just got done with a vampire clan up in Spokane." He smirked.

"That's cool." I tried to sound interested. Dean and Sam had yet to talk they both had unemotional looks on their faces which it seemed James was ignoring.

"So who are the two over protective brutes, next to you?" He looked like he was trying to size up Sam, who was about four or five inches taller them him.

"These two brutes, are my hunter team. This is Dean and Sam Winchester." I said. Both the Winchesters looked down at me, Sam already had an arm over my shoulder so it made the lie more believable.

"Oh, Winchester did you say? So you are the ever famous Winchesters, so that would make you Daisy?"

"Yes that would be us, in the flesh." Dean speaks for the first time.

"Sorry dude hope I didn't offend you I just saw a pretty girl and well you get the idea."

"Yeah we get the idea now if you don't mind we are going to go set up camp." Sam said as he grabbed my arm and as I grabbed Dean's.

We went into the van and looked at the three tents. I shook my head, "share?" The brothers nodded so we grabbed the biggest one and started to set it up while I grabbed the stuff.

When the tent was set up and all three of us were settled we grabbed our lawn chairs and sat in front of one of the four fire pits.

"So when did start being men bait? Dean asked and I could feel the smirk burning a hole into my skull.

"Since there are about five guys looking at me with the 'I want to tap that' look."

"I didn't seem to notice."

"That is because that is the look that is on your face 24/7." Sam said, I chuckled and Dean shrugged it off.

Two hours later a fight started to break out, apparently hunters got into there I do it better argument and add alcohol and it tends to end in a big brawl, I find it entertaining but Sam doesn't. We head over there to see exactly what was going on, I was grabbed from behind, the person was trying to get his hands up my shirt. After that didn't work he grabbed me roughly.

I kneed him in the groin and about that time Dean, Bobby, and Sam saw what was going on and decided I had a good reason to be sitting on top of the bastard punching him over and over. Finally I felt Dean pull me off of him as Sam checked to make sure I didn't kill him.

"Princess, are you all right what happened?" Dean asked holding my arms knowing I was still seeing red.

"He grabbed and was trying to get under my shirt." Dean passed me over to Sam who I hugged while he glaring over my head at the now conscious James.

Dean walked over to James and grabbed him by the collar, they came about eye to eye in a deep growl I heard Dean say, "Touch her again and I will bury you alive." he dropped James and came back over to where I was still clinging to Sam.

I stayed close to Sam and Dean all night, I didn't like it one bit here because now the hunters where drunk which brought more flirts, and the occasional touching.

It was finally about 11 o'clock I decided I wanted to go to sleep by this time we had met some pretty cool hunters so the boys stayed at talked to them. I kissed Sam's and Dean's cheeks then headed to our tent.

I got into one of Dean's undershirts and a pair of sweat pants and snuggled myself into my sleeping bag between the two boy's. Not long after I was fast asleep awoken by some noise outside our tent. I looked over and saw that both the boys were fast asleep both had their backs to me. I slowly got up and unzipped the tent just enough to peek out. What I saw was very surprising there must have been a whole vampire clan surrounding the tents. I got back into the tent fast and started shaking the boys awake. They didn't want to wake up so I did what anyone else would do, "Help! Sam! Dean! I can't get away!" Both boys sat up fast looking around till they focused on me. With a smirk I whispered, "There are a whole vampire clan out there wanting to eat us." Finally awake the grabbed their machetes and quietly got out of the tent me in the middle.

We snuck up behind one each slicing their heads clean off, but they decided to surround us there must have been about 15 of them. I was a little worried but none of the other hunters seemed to be moving, we all had our backs to each other so we could scan the whole area with no blind spots.

"So any brilliant plans?" I ask trying to make this seem less dismal.

"Not really, I know my contract is coming up soon but this isn't exactly what I had planned." Dean murmured.

"Can we not focus on that and possibly focus on what we're going to do?" Sam being the logical one decided. I smirked, "you asked for it. Help! We're being ambushed by blood suckers! Bobby!" I screamed now there was some movement and the vampires were lunging at us three. We held them off as best as possible as more and more hunters came to our aid. Finally they were all beheaded, some of us had injuries others went unharmed none of us were dead though. I had a bite on my shoulder, Sam had a gash on his arm and Dean had a possible broken ankle. We all kind of hobbled back around the main camp fire.

Some of the unharmed hunters were bandaging up others. Bobby came over to us, "we all owe you kids, they would have slaughtered us if you didn't scream and hold them off. I would have never expected vampires to be such a stupid breed." We smirked, "It's it all good Bobby." I said. After we were bandaged up I headed back to the tent and snuggled in my sleeping bag, Dean and Sam were right behind me but this time we got really close. Sam had an arm around my lower torso and Dean had one around my upper. They must have snapped into protective mood. I went back to sleep pretty fast, feeling safe knowing my boys where right here.

When I woke up I realized that my head was on Dean's chest and my one of my legs were on top of Sam's I couldn't help but chuckle. Dean was holding my hand that was on his chest and Sam was snuggled against my back an arm over my waist. I missed this so much, I closed my eyes as I heard Dean start to wake up. I heard him chuckle to then I looked up to him so our eyes met. "Morning." He said in a gruff voice. I shook my head no and hid it back into his chest. He chuckled some more and just stayed put. "Dean, I'm scared." I mumbled into his chest.

"Why are you scared Princess?" He said using my nickname from when we were younger looking down at me.

"I don't want you to go to hell, what will happen to Sam and me?" I finally looked up to meet his gaze.

"You'll be okay, you both are strong. You can do it."

"But I don't want to, you've always been there when it matter what'll I'll do now?

"You are going to stay strong, take care of Sammy and Bobby."

"Aren't you scared?" I was about in tears by now.

"Nah, nothing can scare me." I heard the lie in his tone. He wiped away a tear that escaped my eye.

"Shh, don't cry you know I can't stand it when you cry."

"I'm sorry, I'm just really going to miss you Dean. You are like a brother, boyfriend, protector all in one." I was crying full force by now.

"You'll have Sammy, he will take care of you and be all those things too." He was trying hard to make me feel better but he was always bad at the whole emotion thing. Sam started moving, I hurried to wipe off the tears on my cheeks, and Dean helped get the few I missed. I bit my lip to keep from crying anymore and Dean just continued to stare at me and when I met his gaze I could read his emotions, scared, sad, and angry, even some love and caring in them.

"Morning" I heard Sam mumble out.

"Morning Sammy." Dean responded I couldn't because my throat didn't want to cooperate.

"She awake?" Dean just nodded no, kind of glad he understood that I didn't want to deal with why I was crying.

"Who's going to wake her breakfast is done?"

"I will just head out we'll meet you out there in a few." I felt Dean's grip tighten on my hand.

"Okay." Sam got out of the tent as I looked up at Dean.

"Going to be alright?" His eyes full of concern.

"Eventually, time heals everything right?" I got up and pulled off Dean's shirt and just kept my tank top on and changed into basketball shorts and started on my makeup and hair.

"Little heavy on the eyeliner ya think?" Dean said looking at me.

"My eyes are red and puffy what do you think?"

"Fair enough." I finished up and started to get out of the tent. Dean was right behind me I put my arm around his waist and his was around my shoulders as we headed to the main breakfast fire. There were a lot of eyes on us I think they were trying to figure out if we were dating or not. We happily ignored them and sat down next to Sam, I was in the middle. I saw James and glared at him the boys followed my line of sight and did the same thing, James turned around and headed back to his tent. By this time I was holding hands with both of the brothers, we didn't notice because it was natural to us we had always been close. Sometimes so close others didn't like it I looked over at Sam as the memory came back to me. He looked over to me and gave me the cute smirk, I give him a small smile back.

"Hey baby face, can you go get me a plate of breakfast I'm hungry." I give an innocent smile to Sam, he hates when I call him baby face but his face is always smooth and he has puppy eyes to match.

"Yeah, and don't call me that." He huffed as he got up to get me one.

Dean's nickname from when we were kids is, Princers, because he continuously called me princess which made Bobby make the comment, "I swear you two are married already." So he became Princers since every princess needs a prince. He never seemed to mind, it was more of a joke. Normally, they called me Princess or Angel. Princess was a joke because one day I must have been about 7 or 8 I made Dean and Sam play princess with me Dean was the Prince and Sam was the dragon. I always thought it was funny watching Dean pretend beat up Sam to save the Princess. So then it started sticking after Dean left to go hunting with his Dad, anytime I did something wrong I'd blame it on Sam and Bobby normally believed me so one night Sam said, "well aren't you just an angel in disguise." After having to clean up a broken bottle I accidentally hit over while dancing like an idiot. I never saw why Sam dealt with it but he never liked to argue or fight.

Sam came back with my food, which Dean immediately started stealing pieces of my bacon. "Leave my bacon alone!" I said as I held it out of his reach.

"No, share."

"Go get your own."

"You didn't even get your own."

"So, I'm cuter." I continued to stretch farther to keep my bacon safe. Sam was just laughing as my plate was basically on his chest.

"I'm older."

"I'm loved more."

"Lies!" By this time Dean had slid over to my chair and I was on Sam's lap.

"Leave my bacon alone!" I kept holding my bacon away from him.

"No give me!" He said coming closer.

"Ah! Help! Bobby! Go away!"

"What are you three idjits doing?" Bobby asked coming to the rescue. By this time the eyes of every hunter were on us.

"Dean's trying to steal my bacon!" I whined.

"Really, Dean leave her bacon alone and get your own. Daisy get out of Sam's lap. Sam, well, make them behave." Bobby said shaking his head.

"Aww but Sammy is comfy" I said as I wiggled myself in his lap. Yes, sometimes I get immature but what 18 almost 19 year old doesn't. Sam chuckled, and shook his head, then he did the unthinkable and stole a piece of bacon.

"Sammy!" I whined, he just smiled as he chewed, I glared at him while trying to get out of the chair it fell back and I ended on top of him we came face to face. Both of our eyes got really big and I scrambled to get off of him. I looked over to Dean and Bobby who were laughing there asses off.

"Shut up you two!" I growled. They tried but it was working so a pissed off me walked right up to Dean tiptoed and pulled his head down till our lips collided, then stomped off. Instead of laughing all of them had wide eyes. That included the surrounding hunters that saw everything.

I walked around the woods pissed at myself not for landing on Sam but for kissing Dean. What the hell was I thinking? I was just crying on him because he was dying. I climbed into a tree and still cursed myself out for what I did. I heard rustling in the brush and I knew it was one of the three guys but I didn't make a sound. Then a short brownish-blonde head popped out and I knew Dean had come to find me.

"D, where are you?" He asked looking around. I remand quiet.

"D, I know you are around here somewhere. Come out we need to talk."

"Go away Dean!" I said from my tree.

"I'm not going away till we talk."

"Then stay out here all night I don't care." I turned so my back was against the main part of the tree and my legs on the wide branch. He didn't say anything else, I figured he left but instead a few seconds later he was standing beneath my branch.

"I knew you'd be in a tree, scoot over and let me up." I begrudgingly moved so my legs were hanging of the edge.

"Aren't we getting a little old to climb trees?"

"You might be." I grumbled.

"What was that, back there in the clearing? When you kissed me."

"Yeah, Yeah I was there no need to relive. I don't know." I turned my head away from him all I could think was I do know but I can never tell him.

"Well then." He gently grabbed my chin to turn and look at him, I wasn't crying but you could see the tears building up. "Why?"

"I don't know! I was mad you were laughing at Sam and I so my body acted on its own accord."

"So you kiss me."

"Shut up! I don't know! It doesn't matter anyways."

"What doesn't matter?"

"Nothing." I turned away again.

"D tell me, not like you have much more time to."

"That right there is what."

"Explain?" He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his chest. We had been like this only about a handful of times.

"You don't have much time left, it is making me realize things that I probably shouldn't realize and it is stupid."

"You make no sense woman."

"I've been in love with you since we went hunting together for those four years!"

"I know I heard you talking to Sam about it in the hotel room."

"Oh."

"You also love him."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter. You know you should be with Sam though."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to be gone soon."

"Why does that mean I should be with Sam?"

"I'm not going to date you just to up and die, I have three months princess, I'm not putting you through that."

"You already are."

"How?"

"You know I've loved you since I was about 16, which never changes even if you don't feel the same. I've slept with you, I've relied on you. So you are already putting me and Sam through losing you."

"You are wrong."

"What?" I turned to look at him.

"I have been in love with you since you slapped Sam and decided to come with me to hunt. Possibly even longer than that but that is when I noticed, when I said you'd do anything for the person you love it wasn't sibling love I was talking about." He then looked away. I was speechless he loved me for almost five years.

"So you wait until you are dying to tell me, isn't that lovely of you."

I got down from my tree and headed back to our tent where I tried hard to go to sleep but I was between Sam and Dean and my mind wouldn't stop trying to figure out what to do. At some point during the night I fell back to sleep.

When we woke up all three of us where packed and ready to get our asses out of there. Bobby kept talking to random people.

"Bobby, if you don't hurry up I am telling Dean to leave you." I say very impatiently.

"Okay, ya idjit I am going." He says walking away behind me.

We get in and head back to Bobby's seeing if there were any jobs that needed our attention. I get in the back with Sam again this time I just lay my head on his chest and go back to sleep listening to his heartbeat. Do I have a crush on Sam again too? Dean has always been my fake boyfriend when I needed him, what changed? Once we got to Bobby's I headed into the kitchen to start dinner, it was a spaghetti and garlic bread night. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear Dean walk up behind me. He put his arms around my waist and head on my shoulder, I turned around fast startled. We were about 5 inches apart, just looking at each other. I bit my lip as we just stood there, I wanted to kiss him which made my mind freak out. Him, or Sam. I finally came back to reality and slowly get out of his grasp and walk over to the fridge.

"Dean what was that?"

"What do you mean Princess?" He asks leaning against the table.

"You know what I mean. You know what never mind forget it." I say as I bring the pot of food to the table.

"Guys, dinner come and get it!" I say as I set the bread on the table too.

Sam, and Bobby come in and sit down we all had our own side of the square table. I avoided looking at Dean as I eat my plate of food. All three of the boys had their plates piled they loved home cooked meals but none of them cooked, so every time we were at Bobby's I always make a home cooked meal. We ate silently, I was loss in my mind again. I loved both of the boys but there is no way I could have both but maybe I shouldn't have either. When we all finish I pick up the plates and empty pot and start doing dishes.

"Uh oh. That is never a good sign, D is doing dishes." Sam says walking in to kitchen.

"Just thinking, you know how I am." I laugh. He grabs a towel and starts drying.

"Want to talk about it?

"Not really, how bout we go out to the play house when we're done?" I ask just wanting to figure out what is going on.

"Sure sounds good."

Once we were done with the dishes we did exactly that, Dean, Sam and I headed out to the play house. I sat in the branch above just looking at the moon, thoughts running through my head. The boys were probably doing the same thing. With Dean dying and not being able to figure out what we were going to do was putting a strain on all of us. What was worse though was Dean always joking I know I am going to die but I don't want to go like this was taking a huge toll on us, but I don't think he noticed.

It was a year to the day and Dean decided that we were going to go on a case because that was the last thing he wanted to do before he died. I didn't want to go but I was a good person and went. It wasn't long before the symptoms of a contract coming due started to hit Dean. No matter how much Sam and I fought it we watched Dean be torn to shreads by a hell hound. I couldn't stop crying,


End file.
